


Password

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: Liam doesn't come home unscathed after his job in Florida. His body may be what is hurt but Kelly recognizes that what needs healing is much deeper.Thankfully, he is well qualified to heal both his lover’s body and his heart.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Password

**Author's Note:**

> Our grand plans to post once a fortnight were slightly scuppered, but we're still working on this!
> 
> Banner made once more by the awesome [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic).

Liam pulled himself out of an Uber at Boston Harbour, tipping the man handsomely. He had his bag slung over one shoulder, and his coat hanging off the other arm. He knew he appeared every bit the put-together professional he was, despite the sharp, stinging pain in one side, and the wound healing in the other.   
  
He climbed onto the Fiddler and made his way to the kitchen, spying Kelly sitting at the banquette there, reading a book. Damn, the man was a sight for his sore eyes. If he wasn't so exhausted, he'd climb over there, rip off his glasses, and kiss his Doc senseless.

Kelly looked up from his book, assuming the noise pulling him away was Nick being adorable again. He knew his husband didn't like to disturb Kelly when he was reading, instead watching him because he loved his glasses. Instead, Liam was there, and he couldn’t help but break into a huge grin. 

Immediately, he pushed off his reading glasses and dropped his book, bounding over to Liam only to come up short when he saw a fading black eye. 

"Babe? Babe! Shit. Are you okay?" He cupped Liam's cheek to check him over, deciding he wouldn't hurt him when he brushed their lips together.

Liam gripped the back of Kelly's head and kissed him softly, breaking away just enough to respond. "I'm fine, love. I'm home."

"Fuck, I'm so happy you're here... come on, sit down." Kelly gestured at the banquette. "Can you tell me about it? Are you allowed?"

Liam shrugged, despite how much it tugged against his wounds. "You know so many of my secrets as it is, what's one more?" He made his way to the banquette, wincing almost imperceptibly with every few steps. 

He took Kelly's hand and pulled him with him, suppressing the urge to squeeze as his wounds twinged. "Got in a bit of a tussle. Nothing to really worry about though, just need to take it easy for a couple days." He shrugged softly, as if that was a reasonable enough explanation for his behavior.

Kelly narrowed his eyes at him. He'd seen Marines pull that shit, he'd seen Nick pull that shit, so he tugged on Liam's hand before he sat down and instead moved them to the salon for more space. He knew he'd be patching Liam up in about five minutes time.

He cupped Liam's face when he sat down, noting the wince again. "Liam, babe. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"You mean other than my pride?"

Kelly swatted Liam gently round the back of the head. "Yes other than your...fuck you SAS guys are going to be like the fucking Marines aren't you?"

"You know what they say, love. Once Special Forces..." He gave him a saucy wink.

"I swear to fucking God." Kelly muttered. "Don't move." He commanded, then ran down the stairs to get his kit. These men were going to kill him, and now he loved two men who were like this. Still, at least it wasn't  _ Ty _ . Nothing could be worse than having to treat Ty.

Liam adjusted his posture so he was a little more comfortable, and waited for Kelly to come back. It was likely wise to not follow and face the wrath that would be upon him for disobeying a direct order from his Doc. 

Kelly was back in a few minutes, throwing his stuff down on the sofa beside Liam before leaning down and kissing Liam softly. "I love you. I want you to remember that in about ten seconds when I'm swearing at you up and down and sideways, okay?"

Liam laughed, before wincing and clutching at his side to prevent it from moving too much more. "Darling, I would be worried about your feelings towards me if you didn't cuss me up and down once in a while."

He felt wetness on his side, and pulled his hand away to check. "Shit." He quickly moved his hand back to the wound, pressing down to staunch the bleeding that came about from his newly-reopened wound.

Kelly narrowed his eyes at Liam, then started to unbutton Liam's shirt, being very careful as he peeled it away from the seeping wound. "Fuck." Kelly growled, checking out the obvious stab wound on Liam's side as well as the bullet graze on the side of his ribs. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kelly said helpfully, hands hovering as he decided what to deal with first.

Liam helped to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side so that Kelly had unfettered access - he knew not to get in the way of the Doc when he was working. "Okay, I admit, I could have patched myself a bit better before getting back here, but I was in a hurry."

Kelly looked into Liam's eyes. "You're not going to be the first one I treated who 'thought they could get through it and patch themselves up' and fuck, I have Sidewinder, and Zane and now you as well...I doubt very much this is going to be the last time."

Liam smiled wryly at his lover. "I've had to patch myself up for years, sweetheart," he added with a saucy wink, to show he was being lighthearted about the whole affair. "I just usually take my time and am not in a rush to get home to the men I love."

"Fuck. Fuck, you patched yourself up badly and made yourself bleed for us. FUCK." Kelly said, looking up to see Liam’s bruised eye again, then down to his chest, his eyes swiftly checking areas that he knew would be an issue before he actually started tending to Liam properly. The fact that Liam had rushed home, could have hurt himself worse just for that made his stomach clench, and bile rise in his throat. If Liam had hurt himself more because of him and Nick he would never forgive himself.

Liam cringed. Damnit, that wasn't how he intended his statement to land. "Hey. Kelly. Doc. Love. Sweetheart." He reached out and took Kelly's hand, squeezing it. "If it was something to worry about, I would have taken care of it, I promise."

"You a medic now?" Kelly asked curtly, trying desperately not to make the fear swallow him whole. He could hide behind his anger, that would get him through this...except he couldn’t help the next mournful statement that fell from his lips. "This is why I didn't want you alone! I had fucking  _ nightmares  _ about this."

"No, but I— " Liam sucked in a breath, squeezing Kelly's hand, wincing. "Nightmares?" Liam asked softly, his expression quickly switching from bravado to concern over his love.

Kelly carefully took his hand out of Liam's and worked as he talked, needing to do something, needing to not look into Liam's eyes right at that moment. He prodded Liam's ribs and was horrified, though not surprised, when there was some give there. He'd broken two...no,  _ three _ ribs. It wasn't even on the same side as the bullet graze.  _ Fuck _ , this had not been a 'work from a distance' job. God, why did Kelly want to cry?

"I dreamt you wouldn't come back, that we wouldn't know, that even Ty's contacts couldn't tell us what happened on the mission, that you'd just be  _ gone _ . Then..." he took a deep breath. "I dreamt this, only it was so much worse. I dreamt of blood and me not being able to save you, of you dying here.  _ Fuck _ . Like literally here." His eyes welled with tears as he carried on working, starting to get an Ace bandage out of his kit, then realising he couldn't bind Liam’s ribs until he looked at the bullet graze. It was deep, but only just. A millimeter or two more, and it would have been different. Liam was fucking lucky it wasn't an actual bullet wound. 

Liam stroked a hand down Kelly's shoulder, careful not to jostle him as he worked. "I— I didn't even think about that, love," he admitted, shame in his voice. "Not when I took the job, not— " He sucked in a breath and winced as Kelly cleaned his graze, the sting of the antiseptic strong.

Kelly nodded slightly, not commenting, concentrating on cleaning the wound carefully, concentrating on not thinking too hard about the pictures he had seen in the dark. A tear that he had hoped wouldn't fall slid down his cheek as he worked, but he ignored it in favour of the complicated way he was going to have to see to Liam’s wounds. He was going to have to do some creative bandaging. He couldn't wrap Liam's ribs like he normally would, because that would constrict the healing on the graze, but they were in almost the same place. He rummaged in his kit to find a breathable gauze and taped it on to the graze, then wrapped Liam's ribs as best he could, going up and around the graze, creating a diagonal stripe across his chest, then back again round the other side, to wrap around the bottom. It looked like a cross and hopefully that would be enough to help the ribs. There wasn't a huge amount someone could do with broken ribs except wait, but the wrapping should help the pain a little.

He moved to look at the stab wound and sat back a little to assess the whole wound before he leant in again, his left hand stroking up and down Liam's calf without realising it. Apparently his subconscious knew he needed the contact even if his conscious mind didn't.

Liam reached for Kelly and wiped the tear from his cheek, but left his hand there to stroke it. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." He swallowed, watching him carefully as Kelly worked on him. "The last thing I want is for you to have to worry about me. You know that, right?"

Kelly looked up at that and snorted. "Way too late for that, bud. I love you, I'm going to worry about you constantly for the rest of my life." He said, then went back to work.

Liam sucked in a breath at the words, holding it in for a moment, and let it out. Declarations like that were still foreign to him, and he had to consciously turn from the panic forming in his stomach at the idea of losing the little love that he had. Once that abated, he settled once more, a warm smile on his face. "Okay," he said, cupping Kelly's chin. "Well, worry  _ more _ , then."

Kelly looked up again and couldn't help the laugh that fell out at that statement, two tears tracking perfectly down his cheeks when he closed his eyes. "Don't make me laugh. I'm mad at you." Kelly said, but the sulking tone was tempered by a massive smile as well, the love for the man in front of him threatening to overwhelm him with its both scale and yet simplicity.

Liam reached with his other hand to wipe the tears off his face. "You look it, sweetheart." He leant in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," he murmured against him.

Kelly sat up on his knees and wrapped his hands up around the back of Liam's head, kissing him almost desperately. "Fuck, Liam. I love you so fucking much.” He whispered against his lips as they parted a little. “I'm...it hurts so much to see you like this. And I'm mad at you for rushing back and not looking after yourself, but I'm so fucking glad you did as well so that I could look after you, so I'm confused." He finished somewhat helplessly.

Liam returned the kiss, pulling him close. "I know, love. I just wanted to come back to you. I wanted to be  _ home  _ again." He kissed Kelly once more, winding his arms around him and hugging him despite the ache in his ribs. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. That I even let myself get this way. And that I did such a piss-poor job of seeing to it so that there was something you needed to patch up when I saw you."

Kelly chuckled softly into Liam's arms. "You shouldn't be comforting me." He whispered into his shoulder. "I'm a shit medic."

Liam ran his fingers through Kelly's hair. "Oh, we're comforting each other. No doubt about that one, love." He kissed Kelly’s temple, rocking them from side to side. "There's a lot I need to get used to, with the two of you in my life. A lot I need to figure out. Will you help me with that?"

Kelly pulled back carefully so he could look into Liam's eyes. "Of course." He said softly, then frowned. "Like what though? We're both pretty 'what you see is what you get'."

Liam was a little mournful as he contemplated his next words, realizing that his life was truly bereft of this sort of experience up until this point. 

"I haven't really... ah. Done this before. I don't know what's expected." Liam said, his cheeks tinged with pink as he gazed at Kelly with a sad, hopeful smile. "I want to make you both as happy as possible. But I'm bound to cock things up, like I did here."

"You didn't. Fuck, Liam. You  _ didn't _ . I'm sad that you're hurt, I'm mad that you didn't look after yourself. Of course I am, because I love you. But I'm so thankful that you got back to me, back to  _ us _ , and that I didn't have to patch you up further because some vet in some seedy part of town stitched you up badly.” 

Liam was quiet for a few moments. "Oh, now I'm just some vet in some seedy part of town, hmm?" He twisted his mouth in a wry smile, his voice hushed.

“I'm...God Liam, I'm just...there's so many things I want to say I don't even know where to start. You didn't cock up, I promise. I love you."

"But I did, Kelly.” Liam insisted, not willing to let this go. “I cocked up. You had  _ nightmares _ about my being on the job, about you not being near."

"I...you can't control what I have nightmares about, Liam." Kelly said softly, kissing Liam softly on the cheek, nuzzling his nose there for a second to take the sting out of his words.

"No, but I can do what I can to keep situations that trigger them at bay."

"I...look, Liam. I still have nightmares about Nick being go—" Kelly stopped, having realized that Liam might not know about Nick's time as a POW. "I still have nightmares about Nick being hurt. God, after Miami I had them nearly every night, Nick bleeding out and dying in my arms, Nick dying when I wasn't there to help him, Nick dying in the hospital because of complications. This..." He dropped his voice and his head, "this isn't new for me."

Liam squeezed Kelly to him insistently, not letting him go. "Fuck, Kelly." He kissed his temple again, over and over. "I dream about Nick bleeding out in Miami, too. I did, ever since it happened." He gulped, dropping his voice down to a whisper. "And it was my fault he was there to begin with – I came to him."

"I could have said no." Nick said quietly from the doorway.

Liam sucked in a breath and turned to look at his other partner, but not letting go of Kelly. "Zane and Tyler's lives were in the balance. There was no way you were going to say no."

"Okay, fine." Nick conceded, moving towards them, and dropping into the seat next to Liam. "But it wasn't your fault I was stabbed."

Liam snorted, but leant both of them into Nick, resting his head on his shoulder. "In a way. Had I not alerted you about the Cartel's movements, and went to Tyler and Zane directly. Or at —" He sighed and dropped the idea, ducking his head. "No. It was you. It had to be you."

Nick put his arm around Liam's shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "It's...we're all together now. We're mostly whole, and we're in love. I think it's pretty fucking spectacular that we even managed to get to this point to be honest.” He paused, then admitted into the silence. “You both know I dream too? I dream of sand and Ty and concret— I dream about all sorts of things, but you know what I have when I wake up?"

"I have you two, I have you to hold me when I come down, when I wake up crying, when I wake up screaming. What the government did to all of us was fucked up, and our subconscious will always be against us, but consciously, this is what we have." Nick took a deep breath and leant his head against Liam's, placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder to connect them all via touch. "This is what we have, okay? We have this. I love you both so fucking much it makes my chest hurt sometimes."

Liam swallowed, nodding against Nick. “I love you both so much I feel like I’m adrift, not knowing how to navigate life anymore.” He turned to kiss Nick softly. “I just don’t want to be the cause of any more nightmares than the ones we already have to carry with us.”

"Just..." Nick swallowed. "Just always come back to us, okay? And we'll only dream good dreams." He whispered.

“I’ll always come back home, darling,” Liam murmured, kissing Nick on the cheek. “That, I can promise.”

Kelly sniffed then pulled away. "Okay, enough. One of the men I love got stabbed like an  _ idiot _ , and I need to sew him back up." He said, smiling.

"Stabbed?" Nick said in a strangled voice. "You got fucking  _ stabbed _ ?"

“Barely! It was like a... gentle poke with a very short knife!”

Nick laughed, but settled Liam with a look, searching his face for any hint of a lie.

"This is going to hurt." Kelly said from below them. "Distract him?"

"Gladly." Nick said, and moved his hands to the back of Liam's head and kissed him.

Kelly stitched up the wound quickly, putting the stitches as close together as possible so as to minimise scarring. He briefly contemplated the scarring on Liam's body, with respect to the scarring on his own, on Nick's. They were all linked together in that way. He grinned – he knew of yet another way that they could all be linked together, as well.

He looked up at Nick, sitting sideways on the seats, kissing Liam for all he was worth. Kelly moved one of Liam's legs so he could kneel in between them, reaching for the button on Liam's pants and flicking it open with one deft finger.

Liam moved into the kiss, his legs spreading, opening himself up for both of them. He fisted Nick’s shirt, pulling him as close as possible as they kissed. He moaned into it, kissing like he was starving and finally being offered food.

Kelly made short work of Liam's pants, opening them. Liam was actually wearing underwear that day, causing him to smile in surprise. He mouthed over the cloth, getting it nice and wet, enjoying the muffled sounds he was able to pull from Liam as the cock in front of him swelled and hardened. He could feel his own cock starting to rise too, but his pleasure was not something he cared about at that moment. This was all about Liam.

Liam groaned, rocking his hips forward towards Kelly, loving the feel of his mouth through the cloth. Fuck, maybe he needed to wear underpants more often, if this was the reaction he was going to get.

He pulled back from Nick slightly, tugging upwards on his shirt. “Off,” he murmured against Nick’s lips. “Shirts off. Both of you. Please,” he groaned as he rocked his hips toward Kelly again, his voice needier than he expected.

Nick and Kelly made eye contact for the briefest of seconds, and then in perfect tandem removed their shirts and let them flutter to the floor.

"Better?" Nick asked with a leer.

Liam smirked and leant back, leering at them both in return. “It’s certainly a start, at any rate.”

He wrapped his hand back around Nick’s neck and tugged him in for another kiss, pressing close, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. He ran his other hand up and down Nick’s side, fingertips tracing the hard muscle. He was so goddamn hot and Liam wanted to commit every inch of him to memory.

Kelly went back to mouthing along Liam's clothed cock, enjoying the little breathy gasps Liam always made between kisses. It was intoxicating, and Kelly wanted to do this forever. He carefully held Liam's hips down when he tried to thrust up and get some more friction.

"Ah ah." Kelly admonished. "You're healing, you should really stay as still as possible."

“Well, that is just deliciously mean of you, now isn’t it?” Liam said between Nick’s blinding kisses, straining against him, trying to get more friction. He nipped at Nick’s lower lip, tugging on it between his teeth.

Nick grinned as his lip was tugged, and when it was finally free he said "I thought you loved Kelly being a devious bastard?"

Liam nodded against Nick’s lips and kissed him again, dragging his tongue along his lip. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t complain about it, though, when the tables were turned on myself.”

Kelly giggled,  _ actually giggled _ from his position on the floor, looking up at Liam and winking when he caught his eye.

"You just get on with your stuff up there, I'm busy down here."

“Evil, devious bastard,” Liam groaned.

He tugged Nick back to him, kissing him hard, trying to get a little more purchase. He thumbed one of his nipples, rolling it beneath the pad of his fingers.

Kelly’s breath back on his clothed dick brought all attention back downwards again, and he tried to rock his hips forward, to no avail. “Fuck,” he groaned against Nick.

Nick carefully held him so as not to exacerbate his injuries, but deepened the kiss. He hissed when he felt Liam brush his nipples. Two could play at that game, so he raked his nails across the one nipple that wasn't covered by a bandage, biting Liam's lip at the same time, pulling on it and letting it go with a pop.

Kelly giggled again, but finally gave Liam what he wanted. The air was cool on his dick due to the slight wettening he had received from Kelly when he removed the scant bit of clothing still covering his partner, but Kelly was soon breathing on it, warming him up, just barely out of reach.

Liam whimpered and tried to push his hips up to Kelly, cursing him up and down for teasing him. “Damnit. Kelly. Damn it, if I call you evil, you just go ahead and prove it isn’t even half of how devious you are, is that it?”

He pinched and tugged one of Nick’s nipples, gently, watching Nick for his reaction. He needed a distraction from the devil between his legs, and quickly. “Hmmm...” he murmured, his mind whirling in a haze of lust. “I wonder how you’d react, if I got myself pierced, right here.” He emphasized his words with a tug on Nick’s nipple.

Nick's mouth dropped open at the words, his brain short-circuiting at just how fucking hot that would be.

"You've got my vote." Kelly said, then licked a quick stripe from root to tip of Liam’s cock, kissing the very top when he got there, then sat back on his heels again.

Liam let his head roll back and groaned once more. “Fuck you and your devious fucking mouth, Kelly.” He strained against Kelly’s hands again, trying to get more, slinking back in his seat when he realized it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Fuck. Back to teasing — yes. Maybe teasing Nick would give him what he wanted.

“What do you say, Nicholas? Or maybe I should get somewhere  _ else  _ pierced instead?” He raised an eyebrow, warmth filling him when he watched the man respond to his words. Kelly wasn’t the only one with the devious mouth, after all.

"Definitely your nipple." Nick finally managed. "Fuck could you imagine? You're already so fucking sensitive there. It would drive you insane. Yeah. That's a good idea."

Kelly took partial pity on Liam then, and start to lick and suck his way up Liam's cock, but they were kitten licks and open mouth kisses and it was hot as fuck but still not enough.

“And... all evidence points to the both of you wanting to drive me absolutely insane,” Liam growled in Kelly’s direction. “Fuck, is there some secret password I should know about?”

"The password is 'don't get stabbed and worry the men who love you'." Kelly said kindly, but with a smirk, reaching up to fondle Liam's balls as he started licking again, in long slow licks with no follow through.

Liam rolled his head back against the wall behind them and groaned. “Unless it’s with a piercing needle, I should hope. God damn it, Kelly.”

Kelly sped up, licking root to tip all over Liam's cock... and was perfect but still just not enough.

Nick took pity on Liam and put both hands around the back of the man's neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss.

Liam whimpered into Nick’s mouth, straining towards Kelly. He wound his hands into Nick’s hair and tightened them, not pulling hard, just seeking any level of closeness he could get. 

“Fuck. Fuck. You two are so fucking hot, I thought of you so goddamn much while I was there.” Liam found himself babbling against Nick’s lips in between kisses, but he just didn’t care at that point.

"So glad you're back. I love you." Nick whispered back. "I love you so fucking much."

Kelly leaned back to watch them kiss. "Fuck, you two are so hot it should be illegal. At some point I'm going to watch you two fuck." He declared.

"I love you too," Liam kissed Nick chastely, before turning to Kelly with a lecherous grin. "So long as I get to watch you two fuck as well. You two were so sinful the other night, it was glorious."

"Fuck that was so hot. I hate that you were gone but the phone sex was...yeah that was so good." Kelly said, remembering.

Liam leant down and ran his fingers down Kelly's cheek, and cupped his chin. "You know, I don't have to be gone for it to happen again, darling. I could sit there, touching myself, playing with my pierced nipples as I watch Nick suck you off to my words."

"Fuck." Kelly breathed.

Liam slouched in his seat, pushing his hips up to the edge of it to give them both a full view as he reached for his cock, curling his hand around it and stroking languidly.

Kelly sat up again and batted hand away, wrapping his own hand around the length and stroking slowly, biting his lip.

Liam chuckled and sat back, eyes half-lidding as he shifted under Kelly bucking his hips up now that Kelly wasn’t holding him down. 

"You're so fucking hot, Kelly." He breathed.

"Likewise. That fucking body and your fucking accent and the way you just Jesus fucking Christ you're hot. And God you two together?"

He stroked Liam's cock, palm on one side, his fingers dancing up the other, as if he couldn't decide what to do.

“God damn it, Doc. Do you want me to beg?!”

Nick leant into Liam's ear and whispered "Couldn't hurt," before taking Liam's lobe between his teeth and biting down, pulling it before letting it go.

Liam sucked in a breath, not taking his eyes away from Kelly for a second, even if Nick’s words and lips were driving him wild.

“Kelly...” he breathed. “Please, sweetheart.”

Kelly's heart skipped at the endearment and he sat up high enough that he could actually kiss Liam's lips for a second. "I love you." He said quickly, then ducked down and swallowed Liam down almost in one go, humming as he did so.

“I love y— fuck!” Liam hissed as he was swallowed down, his body straining beneath him. “Oh fuck!”

Kelly chuckled, letting it vibrate through Liam. After a second, he started to move, pulling himself almost entirely off, twisting his tongue around the head of Liam's cock before dropping back down again and then swallowing when the cock hit the back of his throat.

Liam groaned, his hand coming to rest in Kelly’s hair. “God,” he breathed, “you’re so fucking gorgeous, you look so good on my cock. You feel so goddamn good.”

Kelly moved almost entirely off, allowing him to suck gently on the tip, tonguing Liam's slit and twist his tongue around the head. In doing so, he looked up at Liam and winked before he swallowed him back down once more.

Nick growled in Liam's ear. "When you're feeling better, I'm going to fuck you while Kelly watches, maybe we'll tie him so he can't touch himself, so all he can do is see us, see you moaning and screaming for me, and have nothing for him...or maybe we'll give him a toy so he can help himself out, I know you liked watching him when we were at the club. Or maybe we give him a toy and he's the show for us. Either way, we can definitely all drive each other crazy. You know why? Because we fucking love each other, and because you're both hot as sin and I want to do all sorts of filthy things to you both."

He carefully moved Liam's head to one side so he could attack his neck after he'd finished talking, sucking hickeys into his neck and collarbone, licking over them afterwards to stem the sting and kissing all around the area and up behind his ear.

"So. Fucking. Hot." He panted in his ear.

Liam writhed under their touch, under Nick’s words, and under Kelly’s skilled mouth. “Goddamn, I’m so fucking close, you’re driving me insane!”

He was rocking his hips, rolling them along with Kelly’s motions, making whimpering noises as he was taken down over and over. “I love you both so much, fuck, I can’t wait until we can do all of that. And more.”

Kelly started to move his head up and down faster, moving a hand to fondle Liam's balls as he's sucking and rolling his tongue around in his mouth, savouring the taste of his partner, loving that he could make him squirm like this.

"Come for us, Liam." Nick whispered in his ear.

“Kelly! Nick! Fuck!” Liam cries out, spurting into Kelly’s mouth. His body rocked, hands tightening around both of his men. He squeezed his eyes shut, rocking back and forth on his hips as he emptied, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Kelly hummed as he felt the first spurts of come in his mouth and he swallowed down eagerly, prolonging Liam's orgasm as he carried on sucking and swallowing. He loved the way Liam tasted, and couldn't wait to give him many, many more blowjobs in the future.

Liam cried out, whimpering and twitching through the overstimulation, gripping onto Nick as he continued. 

Kelly pulled off Liam slowly, letting his cock go with an audible pop and sat back on his haunches looking very self-satisfied.

Liam collapsed back into the banquette, boneless. “Fuck, Kelly, you are such a devil.” He panted for several seconds before continuing. “I love you so goddamn much.”

"I love you too." Kelly said, leaning up to kiss Liam. "Feeling better?" He teased.

Liam pulled Kelly close, kissing him soundly, tasting himself on his lips, and groaning. “They say that orgasms are good for pain relief.” He murmured against his lover.

“But are you feeling better, sweetheart? Shall I return the favour?” He moved his hands down to grip at his ass.

"Are you kidding? I just got to make my hot as fuck boyf...er...I like giving blowjobs. It was good." Kelly finished lamely.

Liam raised his eyebrows for a moment, eyes darting between Nick and Kelly. He cupped Kelly’s chin and brought his face close, eyes staring into his. “You were saying, sweetheart?” He said, watching Kelly warmly, a shit-eating grin spreading on his face.

Kelly quickly glanced at Nick, who was smiling widely, then back at Liam who seemed to pin him with his eyes. "Um..." Kelly moved backwards a bit but stayed firmly in the space between Liam's legs, moving his hands to Liam's shoulders so he could look at him properly. "Well fuck I can't just...it's not like I can just...you're both bastards."

"And?" Liam watched Kelly, with warmth and adoration in his eyes. Damn, he was so breathtakingly honest. “You almost called me something, but stopped. Why?”

Kelly shrugged and barely resisted the urge to put his hands in his pockets, looking down, suddenly and obviously nervous.

Liam leant forward, moving closer to Kelly so that he could murmur in his ear. “Unless I’m wrong about what you were about to say, I certainly would not mind if you did. Call me that, it is.”

Kelly looked up so quickly it would have been comical if the situation were different. "Really?" He breathed.

Liam chuckled into his ear. “On one condition, of course, sweetheart.”

"Um...yes?" Kelly said, looking a little worried again.

Liam kissed his cheek softly. “I get to call you that, too.”

Kelly turned to Nick, his eyes wide. "Oh my God Nick, I've got a boyfriend!"

Nick chuckled softly. "I heard." He looked at Liam. "Do I have one too, or is this just a one time deal for you?"

“Of course. I fear I’m getting the best end of the deal here, darling.” He took Nick’s hand and squeezed it. “I’ve ended up with _ two _ boyfriends.”

"We  _ are  _ pretty amazing." Kelly said, winking. "Now, you're going to bed. Doctor's orders."

Liam pouted. “But it’s not even my bedtime!”

"I swear to fucking God if you're a worse patient than Ty this 'boyfriend thing' is off." Kelly said.

Liam started to laugh, but sucked in a breath, his eyes wide as Tyler's name made him think of something very, very important to his boyfriends. Well,  _ four  _ very important somethings, to be exact. “Oh god. What are...” He swallowed, trying again. “I don’t know what—“

He shook off the thoughts racing through his head, pushing himself to his feet instead. “You said something about a blanket nest on the phone, didn’t you?” He hoped that wasn't too obvious of an attempt at avoiding the subject.

Kelly narrowed his eyes at Liam. "I did..." he said warily, at the same time as Nick incredulously said "you made a blanket nest?"

"Come on..." Kelly said, standing up to lead Liam down the stairs.

When Liam stood, his stomach rumbled audibly, and Kelly turned to eye him critically. “When was the last time you ate?”   
  
“I ate breakfast.” Liam said, somewhat defensively.

“Today?” Nick asked.

Liam looked a little sheepish at that question, shifting on his feet.

“Go on, have a snuggle.” Nick said, gesturing at the stairs. “I’ll make something for us all to eat.” 

Kelly smiled softly at his husband, loving the way he wanted to look after them both, in his own way. “Thanks.”

Kelly tugged Liam towards the stairs again, leading Liam down the stairs to the VIP cabin, the one they didn't sleep in together normally. The bed was absolutely covered with a multicoloured blanket explosion. He carefully tugged Liam to sit down and then basically scooped up the soft clouds on either side of them and dumped them on them so they were snuggled together, the tops of their heads the only thing showing to the outside world.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked quietly when they were situated.

Liam snuggled into Kelly. “I just... thought of Tyler and Zane, and Digger, and Owen. You... are we... “ He bit his lip, curling the blankets around them both. “Are we going to say anything to them?”

"About us?" Kelly continued in the same soft tone.

Liam nodded, worry clear on his face. “Well...” He sighed, rocking himself gently. “We’re not exactly on the best of terms, you know?”

"Hey," Kelly said, cupping his hand on Liam's face. "It's going to be okay."

He worried that Liam rocking, even though it was slow, could do him further injury. "Can I hold you?"

Liam nodded, leaning into Kelly. “You don’t have to ask, you know.”

Kelly smiled. "I just...I don't know." He gathered Liam into his arms, Liam's head resting on his chest. He started to play with Liam's hair with the arm around his shoulder.

Liam curled into him, drawing the blankets up around them. “So, so much better than the blanket cocoon in my hotel room.” He murmured.

"Unless the hotel rooms you've been in have clouds, then every blanket cocoon in the world will be inferior to this." Kelly said seriously, then belayed the seriousness with a giggle. "Seriously, babe. I fucking love these blankets. Best thing we ever did, deciding to go to that club to meet you."

Liam laughed, shifting against Kelly so that he wasn’t accidentally jostling his side. “Glad I could be of service, as the provider of blankets.” He paused, and then added solemnly. “I was referring to the fact that I get to share a blanket cocoon with one of my boyfriends, that makes it so much better.”

"Well that's good too." Kelly said, then smacked himself in the head. "Fuck. No, I shouldn't be holding you! Worst. Medic. Ever. Lie on your back. Fuck. Nice one Abbott, stop him rocking as he might hurt himself then get him to lie on his side."

“Kelly, it’s fine. The wounds were light!” He complained, but settled back into his back, arms propping his head up. “It’s just me, sweetheart.”

"I could have hurt you trying to help you. I'm a fucking idiot." Kelly grumbled, snuggling down further.

He kissed Kelly’s cheek as he snuggled into him. “You’re fine, sweetheart. You didn’t hurt me, and that’s what matters.”

"I guess." Kelly grumbled again, feeling awful that he could have exacerbated something which he was supposed to be helping. He never wanted to be the cause of pain for Liam.

“And now, my boyfriend made us a blanket nest of clouds, and is snuggling me. I couldn’t be happier.”

"Oh my God you're my boyfriend." Kelly said, smiling widely. "That is just...that's unbelievable. I'm so happy."

Liam beamed at him, looking up from where he was snuggled. “Me too.” He murmured. “If you asked me three weeks ago if this moment would have happened...”

"If you asked me three weeks ago if I'd be snuggling in a blanket nest with Liam Bell of all people, I'd have laughed." Kelly said, then leaned forward and kissed Liam on the very tip of his nose, smiling widely.

Liam scrunched his nose up, feeling giddy in his boyfriend’s...his  _ boyfriend’s _ ...presence, and pressed his lips to Kelly’s softly, just savouring the feel of them together. “I would have, too. There is so much about this that... “ He sighed.

He reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, a smile playing on his face. “I can still hardly believe I’m here. You’re my first boyfriend since...” Liam blushed. “... maybe high school?”

Kelly thought for a minute, just savouring the ability to look into Liam's eyes and see the love reflected back there. "Apart from Nick, who lets be honest I was probably dating way before we even realised we were...you're my first boyfriend ever." He whispered.

Liam gasped, but quickly kissed Kelly again. “That’s... wow.” He looked back, almost entirely surprised by the news. “I mean, I did think that there was something going on back when we were stationed together — the way you looked at him spoke volumes. I just thought you were very firmly in the closet, especially since you got married to your ex-wife afterwards?”

"I didn't know what I was, it didn't... it's only recently that I've been looking into it." He took a deep breath. "I'm Demisexual. Do you know what that means?"

Liam looked at him for a few moments, and then the lightbulb flickered on in his expression. "That makes so much sense." He smiled warmly at Kelly, his thumb stroking his cheek. "Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me," he murmured.

Kelly shrugged awkwardly, which didn't really work when lying down. "Which I guess is why it didn't work with my ex-wife. No connection there." He said quietly.

Liam snuggled into him further, still stroking his cheek, leaning in to kiss his temple. "At least you figured it out, sweetheart. I've seen people go for so long without knowing those parts of themselves, without being able to put a name to them or understanding why they feel the way they do."

"Do you...is there a box you think you fit into? I mean if you want to say, you don't have to of course, I didn't share mine on the understanding you'd share yours...oh my God Kelly shut up."

Liam chuckled and kissed him again. "I'm gay, darling. Gay and... kinky. " He winked saucily at Kelly. "But those are freebies, considering the evidence you have already — is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"Well I already knew about the kinky part." Kelly said, pulling back slightly so he could leer at Liam's bare chest. "God, I can't wait until you're better, the things I want to do to you. The things I want you to do to me."

He bit his lip, watching Kelly with half-lidded eyes. "I'm sure we could think of some way to be... creative about this." He gestured to his injuries. "Maybe in a little while?"

Kelly smiled, then snuggled back into the blankets and into Liam. Into his boyfriend. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to.

There was a pause, and Kelly wasn't sure what he was going to ask when he opened his mouth, all the questions he could ask warring in his head. Did he ask a serious one or try and make a joke? Did he start slow and work up or burst in with a question that would hit straight to Liam's heart? Did he ask any questions at all or did he rip off the blankets and have his way with Liam again? Did he hug him so tight he would never want to let go or did he snuggle into his arms and doze, safe and content?

Everything came to a head and in the end he just blurted something out. "What's your favourite colour?"

Liam paused for a moment, thinking. “I...” He frowns in consternation. “I don’t know.” He looked up, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to think of a time he had been asked that, or what answer to provide. “I’ve been... drawn to greys, I suppose.” He shrugged. “I cannot say that I expected that to be your first question, love.”

"I panicked." Kelly said, hiding his face in the blankets surrounding them.

Liam drew down the blankets with a warm smile. “Well, what’s yours? Green, I imagine?”

"Okay, you can't laugh." Kelly said, turning back into the blankets again.

“I’m not laughing. I’ve just not thought about my colour preferences in a long time.”

"It's..." Kelly mumbled into the blankets.

Liam carded a hand through Kelly’s hair, massaging into his scalp as he waited.

Kelly sighed, then turned round again. "It's not just green, it's a particular shade of green..." He hid again, not wanting to even say it.

“Do you want me to guess?” Liam asked with a soft smile. He had a feeling he knew which shade it would be — or at least, which of two shades of green made the most sense for his love.

Kelly nodded into the blankets he's buried his face in, at least then he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“Why is it embarrassing?” Liam frowned, stroking his hair, not answering directly. “So what if you share a name with the shade?”

"I didn't pick it because of its name, I actually really like...how did you guess?"

“Colorado pines wouldn’t draw that level of embarrassment.” 

"They're actually really pretty too." Kelly mumbled.

Liam kissed the bit of his forehead peaking above the blanket. “They are.” He agreed. “Like you.” He paused, then continued on, teasing gently with an eyebrow waggle. “And if I’m not mistaken, isn’t it a very Irish green?”

Kelly came out of the blankets and very carefully whacked Liam around the head, then placed a chaste kiss on Liam's lips before pulling back, finally thinking of a question he wanted to ask. "What do you like about drawing?"

Liam laughed as he was whacked around the head. “For a corpsman, you’re sure set on giving me brain damage.”

Kelly shrugged. "Can't damage what isn't there."

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Liam drawled, winking at Kelly. “Because otherwise I’d do something that is very against doctor’s orders.” He drew back to think about the question, though. “Hmm. It was suggested to me as a coping mechanism. I’d draw how I felt, before I had the ability to talk about what exactly I was feeling. It stuck.”

"Does it help?" Kelly asked softly.

Liam nodded. “It helps to get it out, acknowledge what I’m feeling, and then... move on. Burning the drawing helps, too.” He looked at him softly. “You saw how I was in Russia, when I couldn’t find my lighter.”

Kelly nodded, thinking of the frantic search Liam had gone on for it, at the near panic he had seen in the man’s eyes before it was found. He had thought at the time that it was of sentimental value, but it seemed like it was more than that. "Do you ever keep them?" Kelly asked in the same soothing voice.

Liam shook his head, a far away look on his face.

"You know...I mean obviously drawing helps you...but if you ever want to talk about how you're feeling instead, you can, you can with me, you can with Nick, he's a great listener."

Liam stoked Kelly’s cheek softly, a warm smile on his face. “I... I have been. I’ve shared more with the two of you, about how I’m feeling, than anyone else. Like the other night, when we talked on the phone — I was at the desk, ready to draw and I just—“ He sucked in a breath. “I knew I didn’t need to if I could just talk it through. You both make it so easy.”

Kelly leant in and kissed Liam softly at his words, that small admission meant so much to him that he didn't even realize — that Liam felt safe with him, with them, was an utter wonder.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?” He finally said, wanting to allow Liam the space to ask him anything personal as well.

Liam looked at Kelly, for a long exacting moment, considering, before settling on something that has been on his mind for a little while, especially on his way back to the Fiddler. “Do you miss your cabin? Are you planning on heading back there sometime soon?”

Kelly mulled the question over and then looked a little wistful when he answered. "Yes, I do. But we do get out there, it's just a bit difficult between Boston and going on jobs with Emma, we sort of live where we land. I kind of miss being on solid ground though." He said, laughing a little. He paused, then said really quietly. "I'd like to show it to you at some point."

Liam nuzzled Kelly, drawing in a breath. “I’d love that,” he murmured. “You built it yourself, right?”

Kelly flopped onto his back, starting to gesture with the one arm that wasn't wrapped around Liam, wanting to explain but nervous to do so as well. This was somehow a very big secret to share, and not one he thought he would ever have to speak about again. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Yes! So, we were on this road trip, Sidewinder, it was after we were canned and we were all... I guess we were all trying to prolong the inevitable? I don't know. It was... yeah. And we were driving through this little bit in Colorado and I just, God I just absolutely fell in love with the place and I knew I could settle there, I could try and build a home there, and I don't know... I didn't really know what home could be for an adult me I guess? So I sort of built one, to see if that worked."

Liam watched him in fascination as he explained. He knew where each of Sidewinder ended up after their discharge, but he didn’t know why each place had been chosen — he could only speculate. As Kelly finished, he saw his expression change, and Liam grew solemn, asking the question quietly. “But it didn’t... did it?”

"It was okay to begin with..." Kelly started quietly. "While I was building, I lived in a tent and there was a camping stove and it was basically like being back in the Navy..." He grabbed a handful of blanket and pulled it around himself, curling up on his side facing Liam. 

"And actually building the thing was awesome because I had to plan it and I loved the technical drawings and the backbreaking work trying to get it finished. And then once I had a roof, I moved inside, but it was still basically a work site. I was still building, so I lived in my living room on it's own for a bit, then it grew, and finally I had an indoor kitchen and plumbing which was  _ amazing  _ and then I finished the mezzanine and the bedroom and then it was done. I'd made that. I'd  _ made _ it. And that worked for a while, the achievement... But it was still just me, in the woods. Alone, you know? I didn't have a team anymore and... yeah we worked out ages before that not talking for a bit after deployment helped us between tours, you know? It made us get back into the real world for a while... so we didn't talk much. It was— I think we were all still mourning. We had a fuck ton of money and some discharge papers and we just settled where we thought was best, you know?" He paused. "I don't know."

Liam kissed his nose, not turning to his side but still staying snuggled close to him. “You are right to take pride in that place.” He said softly. “I... I never wanted you to be discharged like that. I hope you know that, right?”

"I do. I know that." Kelly said, somehow snuggling impossibly closer. He closed his eyes, somehow the admission felt easier in the dark. "I don't blame you at all. It's just that team...  _ fuck _ ... that team was sanctuary and home to so many of us and...  _ God _ ... me being the one who broke it?”

“You didn’t break it, Kelly. Even if you settled away from everyone else. You know the reason why you were discharged in the first place,” he said quietly. “I hurt you all, when I tried to get you in.”

"I was the first person to leave." Kelly said quietly. “Fuck, this is so hard... Fucking Eli, man. He took us on this road trip from beyond the grave— did you know about that?" Kelly continued, shaking his head.

Liam shook his head. “I heard about Sanchez’s passing, and about the road trip. I didn’t know it was he that orchestrated it.”

"He wanted us to reconnect, wanted us to recreate the road trip we did and learn to love each other, heal any wounds. We went to my cabin, and they told me someone had to leave, that I was brave. Johns told me he'd never have had the courage to leave if I hadn't. And I get that, fuck on some level I  _ know _ this, my logic brain knows this... but my heart still hurts when I think about it. I feel like I broke up a home, and I never wanted to be the cause of that sort of pain. Ever."

Liam nodded, pressing his lips together. He squeezed Kelly to him, holding him close. “I’m sorry I forced you all into that situation, Kelly. I was selfish, and... I was jealous of you all as well.”

"Jealous?" Kelly asked, actually looking at Liam this time.

Liam nodded. “I could never be truly myself with my team in the SAS, because I knew how I had to make my exit.” He smiled at Kelly, wistfully. “With Tyler, I felt friendship, camaraderie, and the closest thing to family I had. And he? He had all of you. You were all dysfunctional, insane bastards, but you all had each other. No matter what — they were your home, you said it yourself.”

Kelly stroked his hand down the side of Liam's face, moving an imaginary piece of hair behind his ear. "Was it lonely?" He asked quietly.

Liam nodded, squeezing Kelly.

"God babe, I'm so sorry."

“It was my bed, darling. I made it that way.”

Kelly went back to stroking Liam's hair. "No, you didn't. Our fucked up government did... or  _ your  _ fucked up government... someone somewhere screwed us all over and we're now just living with the pieces as best we can."

Liam shut his eyes, pressing his lips together, nodding. “Playing chess, with human lives.” He whispered.

“With  _ our _ lives.” Kelly whispered. "I met some of the best people I will ever know in service and the fact that they have to deal with this fallout makes me just so angry."

Liam opened his eyes, and looked at Kelly with cold fire. “Me too, my love.”

Kelly dropped his voice so it was barely audible. "Every time Nick wakes up screaming I have two thoughts. One is that I need to protect him, that I need to calm him down and bring him back to me. The other is that I want to burn every motherfucker who made him have those nightmares to the ground."

“Give me a target, and I will.” Liam said, dropping his voice as well. “I will make them all burn, make them all suffer tenfold for what he has been through.” He paused. “I’d do the same for you, too, sweetheart. You know that, right?”

Kelly looked at Liam, startled. "I'm okay." He said, "I don't need that sort of apocalyptic talk." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“I know we both agree when it comes to our other partner.” Liam said, smiling at Kelly fondly. “But you must know I would hunt down anyone that saw fit to hurt you, too.”

Kelly wasn't sure it was particularly normal to be filled with so much love when someone said they'd kill for you, but it didn't stop his heart from fluttering anyway. "Likewise." He said, and he was surprised to find his eyes were welling up with tears.

Liam leaned in and kissed Kelly’s temple, stroking his face softly. “I love you.” He murmured.

Kelly blinked and he felt his eyes mist further, although no tears fell. He had absolutely no idea how he'd ended up in love with, and loved by, two men so completely when to begin with his life had been filled with so much loss, but he was thankful everyday that he had.

"I love you too." Kelly whispered. "Now try and rest. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Liam let himself fall back on the pillow, his arm still around Kelly. “Thanks, love.” He murmured, letting his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
